Azazel
Azazel, shown here emerging from a dead host's body, is the main antagonist of the 1998 supernatural/thriller film Fallen. He is a mortal demon who needs a human host to survive, and a satanic serial killer. Background Azazel, as a demon, was created by God and cast out of Heaven for siding with Lucifer in his rebellion. He, among others, was deprived of form and made mortal, then needing to possess human beings to survive. Throughout the ages, he would, as hinted by the film, possess humans and commit murders, switching to a new host each time one was caught or killed. In 1965, his host was caught by a man named Robert Milano, who Azazel found he could not switch into by touch. He then began to haunt the detective, using hosts to frame him for murders he committed, but was found out by Milano, who figured out everything about him and tried to kill him by committing suicide after hoping to have drawn Azazel out in the wilderness. However, Azazel survived and continued his spree. His next known host was Edgar Reese, who he committed many murders through before being caught and incarcerated by another detective like Milano, John Hobbes, and being sentenced to death. Fallen Azazel made his debut in his host, Edgar Reese, in his prison cell awaiting his execution, before being greeted by Detective John Hobbes. Attempting to switch into his body, Azazel found that was not possible, and declared in Syriac Aramaic that he would find a way to get to Hobbes. Afterwards, he told him a riddle and that he looked forward to seeing him down the road, before being taken to the gas chamber, where he sang "Time is on My Side" to declare he'd be back before Reese's body was gassed to death. Emerging in his spirit form, the demon then possessed one of the execution guards and, later that night, switched into multiple people before possessing an illegal alien and forcing him to quit his job. He later murdered a man in the same way he would when he had possessed Reese during his run as a serial killer, calling Hobbes in the middle of the night like before as well. The next day he then alerted Hobbes as to where the new victim was, having left the same riddle he told him on the wall. One night, while still in this body, Azazel walked past Hobbes and looked him straight in the eye. After it had served his purpose, Azazel switched into someone else and murdered the alien host, before repeating his typical process again and letting Hobbes know where the murder occurred. At this crime scene, he planted Hobbes' coin to frame him for the murder, but it was not discovered until later. Azazel then stalked Hobbes one night, before later possessing a cat and using it to switch into a taxi driver at the police station. There he switched into various personnel and, while in the latter's friend, Luke's body, approached Hobbes and questioned him, revealing himself to the detective by singing the song from before while switching into various cops. Leading Hobbes outside, the demon was surprised when he began to speak in Syriac Aramaic and revealed he knew his name. Realizing where he had learned this, Azazel told Hobbes some things he shouldn't know or tell, and threatened him while switching into various people on the sidewalk and disappearing. Continuing to stalk Hobbes as he met with a woman named Gretta Milano, he went after her and, after meeting her and nearly recognizing her, tried to possess her, but failed and she escaped. He later possessed Hobbes' nephew, Sam, and forced him to assault Art, his child-like brother, before later greeting Hobbes as he came home, and possessing a friend of Sam's named Toby. When Hobbes learned of what he'd done and confronted him, Azazel ran after a brief conversation and eventually ran into a teacher. Having switched into him, Azazel, who had planned to do so, pulled a gun on Hobbes and forced the detective to kill this new host. The demon then possessed a young woman nearby and began to sing the song again to alert Hobbes to this. Cheerfully taunting his opponent and questioning him on if he was having fun, Azazel then left. Continuing his ploy from earlier, Azazel, after the investigation of the teacher's death started, through his new host, gave a false testimony to the press that Hobbes murdered the teacher and was himself the provoker, thus setting him up for murder, later possessing Art and forcing him to write something on Sam's chest, before having him commit suicide with his poison. After Hobbes' whereabouts are found, Azazel possessed his partner, Jonesey, and with their boss, Stanton, followed him to Robert Milano's cabin(Milano was the last detective Azazel encountered like Hobbes, who could not be entered by touch). Once there, Azazel at first played along and kept Hobbes from recognizing him, but after they had forced him to put down his gun, shot Stanton through the head, revealing himself to the shocked Hobbes. Ranting on how Jonesey and him were now done for, Azazel followed him inside. Declaring that maximum fun was to become him, Azazel was stopped from killing Jonesey by Hobbes, and the two fought for control over the gun, resulting in Jonesey being shot in the chest. Declaring Hobbes had wounded him badly, Azazel asked him why he wouldn't let him kill himself. Upon being answered, Azazel realized Hobbes had caught on after he revealed his knowledge of his spiritual mortality and limitation. Answering his following question, Azazel asked Hobbes what he was doing as he lit a cigarette, as he didn't smoke anymore, laughing at the answer, before becoming shocked when Hobbes revealed it was lazed with his poson. Angry that he had been outsmarted, Azazel, after Hobbes retorted with the song he's been singing, loudly cursed the detective, who then shot Jonesey in the forehead and killed him. Emerging, Azazel possessed Hobbes and, feeling the effect of the poison, scrambled to find the keys, but still failed to reach a new host before Hobbes' body died of the poison. However, the demon then emerged and entered a nearby cat and, acknowledging his loss to Hobbes and that the war for souls was far from over, escaped into the night to continue his murderous spree and cause the Fall of Babylon. Powers Azazel is a very powerful demon, especially if hes in spirit form, which ironically was also his most vulnerable given his mortality. Azazel was limited to surviving for only one breath, which could carry him for up to 500 cubits, in spirit form, but at the same time was much more powerful, able to possess and overtake anyone. Usually, Azazel could easily do so just by having a host touch somebody else, but certain people, like Detective John Hobbes, were immune to this, but Azazel could still possess them in spirit form nonetheless. Once he'd done so, he could take control over their body and use it for any whim he desired, even murder, suppressing their consciousness, with the host, should they live after he left them, not remembering anything they did while under his control. Personality As a demon, Azazel is an evil, cunning, and uncaring spirit, with a deep hatred of humanity and God. He has no regard for human life and enjoys murder, considering it fun, and, like all demons like him(mortal ones), desires the fall of civilization(the Fall of Babylon as they put it). Though he can possess anyone in spirit form, Azazel tends to become obsessed with humans he can't enter by touch, him having done so at least twice, nearly dying at the cunning of Detective John Hobbes. At playing his game with humanity, Azazel is, or at least was, quite arrogant, and believed himself to be unbeatable, which led to his defeat at Hobbes' hands. Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Supernatural Category:Villians Category:Alive